Y estaremos juntos, en esta vida o en la otra
by MarianneNP
Summary: El verdadero amor trasciende el tiempo y el espacio, y de manera paciente espera el momento para unir de nuevo las almas de los amantes fieles. Cinco historias independientes sobre amores que volvieron a reencontrarse en otra vida. Capítulo 3.- Sucrette y Castiel
1. Cómo ganar el juego del amor

**Amour Sucré (Corazón de Melón) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Era su cabello negro, o tal vez sus ojos azules. Sus bromas inesperadas o la sonrisa juguetona. Era un todo lo que enloquecía a Sucrette cada vez que estaba cerca de Armin.

Pasatiempos compartidos y risas confidenciales la convencían de que se encontraba perdida y enamorada. Una especie de ensueño, combinado con miedo, la llenaba en cuanto lo veía.

Ensueño por estar junto al chico que siempre deseo.

Miedo por no querer arruinar su amistad.

Porque eso es lo que eran, amigos cercanos. Mejores amigos, nada más. Y traspasar esa línea era un juego de 'Gana o Pierde todo'.

Si la vida fuera un videojuego de citas, Sucrette lograría pasar el nivel deseado sin ayuda de guías. Subiría la medida corazón del chico en cuestión, y terminarían con un beso en una soñada cita. Pero ella, la gamer experta, sabía la diferencia entre realidad y ficción, y como en la vida no existe un reset para volver a iniciar la partida mal jugada. En la vida real no hay cheats ni un código Konami que te de la ventaja.

No podía, tampoco, esperar un movimiento de Armin, con la nariz metida entre una consola y el despiste como sobrenombre. Y eso la frustraba en gran medida, haciendo crecer su insatisfacción y su felicidad en iguales y confusas proporciones.

Una sensación tan conocida...

Armin volvió la vista a su consola, y Sucrette se sintió molesta, aunque estaba acostumbrada a que él actuara así. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso de sus propias emociones.

— No te entiendo, a veces creo que estamos cerca, y otras que intentas evitarme —le dijo ella con impotencia.

No saber cómo avanzar en el juego del amor le comenzaba a parecer cansado, agotador. Detestaba los acertijos.

Pero algo ocurrió, y antes de darse cuenta los brazos de Armin la rodeaban.

°•°•°

 _LAS VEGAS, 1956._

Las luces de colores reflejándose en los pasillos y los sonidos de las máquinas tragamonedas inundaban el ambiente, pero no eran una molestia para Sucrette, quien llevaba varios años acostumbrada al ruidoso ambiente del elegante casino.

Los meseros iban y venían, las personas gritaban, o lloraban, frente a las maquinas, pero ella permanecía sonriendo impasible frente a la amplia mesa, totalmente concentrada en el juego y las cartas, las apuestas y los participantes. La perfecta crupier.

Un mirada a las cartas, un discreto vistazo a algún jugador; movimientos rápidos, trampas a detectar. Emoción proveniente de la adrenalina por estar frente al juego en el que era tan experta. Como en todos los juegos del casino.

Su mesa se convirtió en la más popular, pues Sucrette era bella, carismática e inteligente. No importaba que la casa ganara la mayor parte del tiempo, el sólo hecho de jugar contra ella era suficiente recompensa para los ávidos jugadores. Y ella disfrutaba toda aquella experiencia.

Especialmente cuando cierta persona entraba en su juego.

— Vaya, vaya, así que alguien tiene una buena racha —un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos azules se sentó a su mesa, justo frente a ella. Un par de jugadores se levantaron de sus asientos al reconocer al dueño de esa voz, dejando de inmediato la partida que estaba a punto de empezar—. ¿Por qué no me extraña de ti, Sucrette?

Ella siguió sonriendo impasible, intentando controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, evitando por todos los medios sonrojarse como su rostro deseaba hacer cada vez que veía a aquel hombre.

— No entiendo sus palabras, señor Fremont, pero lo tomaré como un cumplido —casi soltó una risa cuando el rostro del apuesto Armin Fremont se desencajó en una mueca de desagrado.

— Sabes que detesto que me llames así.

— Y usted sabe que una empleada no puede llamar de otra manera a su superior.

— Listilla...

— ¿Molestando de nuevo a Sucrette? —una tercera voz se unió a ellos, cuyo timbre bromista relajó a la crupier. Alexy Fremont, de cabello azul, miró a su hermano gemelo con fingida reprobación—. Es por eso que sólo tienes de amigas a esas máquinas tragamonedas.

Sucrette sonrió con diversión al ver como los gemelos más populares del lugar discutían ante su mesa. Nadie se atrevía a impedir que los dos hijos del propietario de tan elegante y famoso casino armaran un alboroto. Y ella, la mejor amiga de ambos, tampoco lo impediría. Recogió sus cosas y se retiró de la mesa tratando de pasar desapercibida.

La amiga de Armin Fremont. Sólo una amiga del hombre que amaba.

Porque no importaba cuántas horas pasaran hablando sobre el blackjack o el póquer; tampoco que probaran juntos los juegos de todos los casinos de Las Vegas. Compartir la misma pasión por esos pasatiempos era el único consuelo que ella tenía sobre una relación que jamás pasaría de una fraterna amistad.

Sucrette se sentía frustrada y feliz en partes extrañamente iguales.

¿Cómo ganar un juego del que no conocía las reglas? Ni una ficha, ni una trampa, servían en el turbulento juego del amor que llevaba años intentando ganar. Era como un acertijo difícil de descifrar, y ella detestaba los acertijos.

Cabello negro y ojos azules, bromas inesperadas y sonrisas juguetona, aquellas características del hombre que la volvía loca. El hombre que en ese momento estaba sentado frente a una máquina tragamonedas, apostando todo a la suma más grande.

Sucrette también quería arriesgarse, también quería apostar al premio mayor en ese enredado juego de Todo o Nada.

— Armin, te amo —dijo, de pie detrás de él, con voz temblorosa, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara por encima de los ruidos del casino, justo después que él jalara la palanca de la maquina.

Vio los símbolos girar con rapidez en la maquina, vio como él se levantaba y se giraba hasta mirarla de frente.

Antes de darse cuenta, Armin la rodeó con los brazos y sintió sus labios en un beso feroz.

Detrás de ellos la maquina se detuvo con el estruendoso ruido de monedas cayendo sin fin, pero ninguno de ellos lo escuchó.

°•°•°

Detrás de ella escuchó el game over de la consola de Armin, pero no importaba. Su mente sólo respondía al beso feroz del chico. Y sus labios eran perfectos, encajaban tan bien, como si ese acto tan hermoso hubiera ocurrido con anterioridad.

 _Aunque no lo sabía, Sucrette apostó y ganó una vez más el juego del amor._

* * *

 **(N/A: I´m back. De acuerdo, no del todo, pero es algo.**

 **Esta idea la tenía desde hace un año, y no he estado a gusto sin desarrollarla. Espero que el nuevo estilo vaya con la historia.**

 **Gracias por leer, valoraré mucho sus comentarios.**

 **Estaré abierta hacia sugerencias sobre el siguiente chico sobre el que deseen que escriba.**

 **Oh, es lindo estar de vuelta...)**


	2. Corazón del futuro

**Corazón de Melón y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Papá y Mamá le dijeron que no necesitaba un corazón para amar.

Porque ella era una chica perfecta, con sus circuitos activos y la piel sintética; porque era la máxima escala en la tecnología del siglo 24, el pináculo de la inteligencia humana, que fue creada para ser amada.

Pero la adorable, y un poco terca, androide Sucre-tte001 quería un corazón real; de carne latiendo y sangre corriendo, que se agitara cuando viera a un chico guapo pasar y calentara sus pálidas mejillas al recibir su primer beso. Porque según los archivos de su cerebro artificial, eso era el amor. Y ella, como toda adolescente, quería experimentarlo.

Papá y Mamá le dieron un archivo de emociones y la capacidad de saber entender los sentimientos de un ser humano: alegría, tristeza, miedo, enojo... Pero el amor no se puede transmitir, decían, el amor llega por sí solo.

Y Sucre-tte001 esperaba con ansia ese momento, cuando llegara el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas. Cuando apareciera ese chico que la salvara de la aburrida rutina que llevaba.

Su vida se componía de pruebas y laboratorios, científicos importantes sujetando sus brazos e introduciendo más y más archivos a sus memorias. Ella sólo hacía lo que ordenaban sin encontrar mayor importancia a sus experimentos. Porque era, al fin y al cabo, un artilugio, un objeto finamente esculpido en forma de cuerpo juvenil y cabello rubio; para todos, excepto Mamá y Papá, era sólo una muestra de la adelantada tecnología de su tiempo.

Sucre-tte001 encontró en sus archivos la palabra correcta que definía su sentir: vacía. Todos los días vivía para una causa ajena que no le daba felicidad, y los humanos eran demasiado egoístas para notarlo. Ella no era feliz con las alabanzas de las eminencias políticas, ni con los grandes titulares de noticieros que la anunciaban como la maravilla absoluta. Ser amada y admirada no servía de nada si ella no podía sentir lo mismo.

Quería corresponder al amor del doctor Felipe y la doctora Lucía, sus creadores. Pero sin un corazón real no es posible amar, decían los demás científicos, y ella era una androide sin corazón.

Papá y Mamá le dijeron que no necesitaba un corazón para amar, y aquel día por fin lo entendió.

— Sucre-tte001, ve al laboratorio 17C para la siguiente actualización de datos.

A ella no le agradaba el tono frío con el que aquellos científicos insensibles le ordenaban, a diferencia de sus creadores que siempre le hablaban con cariño y respeto. Pero ella sólo era un androide, y resignada caminó por los pasillos del gran complejo. Ese día llevaba un vestido de flores que Mamá le dio, para disgusto de sus compañeros, que no creían que fuera necesario vestirla.

Sucrette abrió la puerta del laboratorio 17C y entró con seguridad.

— Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?

Apenas dio tres pasos dentro, cuando escuchó una voz a su izquierda.

— Espere, ésta es un área restringida y...

Sucre-tte001 no escuchó nada más. Todos sus circuitos parecieron detenerse al ver al chico rubio de ojos miel que la miraba con gran sorpresa. Era alto, joven y, según sus archivos sobre estética, calificaba como alguien muy atractivo. Miró sus ojos dorados y pensó que podría pasar el resto de su vida analizándolos con sumo cuidado; cuando bajó la vista hacia sus labios sólo pudo pensar en probarlos.

— Perdona, yo... te he confundido con alguien no autorizado —el chico que Sucre-tte001 no dejaba de analizar se acercó a ella hasta cerrar la distancia entre ambos—. No puedo creer que estoy ante la androide del siglo, y eres aún más hermosa en persona. Has sido diseñada de manera perfecta.

Sucre-tte001 seguía sin moverse, hasta que sintió la mano del joven desconocido rozar su mejilla. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos. No sentía miedo, más bien estaba aturdida por el torrente de sensaciones que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

— ¡Lo siento! Sólo quería comprobar la textura de la piel. Soy Nath, el doctor que actualizará tus archivos de ahora en adelante. ¿Me permites hacerlo?

Entre sus archivos y datos, Sucre-tte001 encontró la palabra correcta para definir lo que sintió aquel día: amor a primera vista.

°•°•°

 _FRANCIA_ _, 2016._

Sus padres le dijeron que algún día llegaría el momento de enamorarse, que no se preocupara.

Pero Sucrette era una chica impaciente y romántica, demasiado ansiosa para su edad, que soñaba con encontrar al chico perfecto que todas sus amigas presumían tener.

Ella también quería sentir mariposas en el estómago y ver el mundo brillar, esas cosas que las demás chicas contaban sobre el primer amor.

Sus padres le dijeron que todo iría bien en la nueva ciudad, pero Sucrette no estaba muy convencida. Sus amigos y lugares favoritos quedarían atrás, y eso no sonaba tan bien. Estaba nerviosa por iniciar un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

Pero tal vez algo maravilloso sucedería, y el nuevo vecino resultaría ser el chico guapo de sus sueños. O alguna otra ensoñación de telenovela que su alocada mente imaginaba.

Así que cerró sus maletas, trepó al auto, y se dirigió con gran ánimo a lo que el destino le deparara.

Su nuevo instituto resultó ser aún más grande de lo que imaginaba. Y la directora que amablemente la recibió no fue se mucha ayuda, pues solo se limitó a decirle que buscara la sala estudiantil.

Después de vagar por varios pasillos encontró la puerta indicada y la abrió con cuidado.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó mientras entraba cautelosa—.  
¿Hay alguien aquí?

Una voz a su izquierda, firme y nítida, la recibió:

— Hola, debes ser la nueva alumna. Bienvenida.

Sucrette sintió el mundo detenerse y su corazón latir desbocado. Todo a su alrededor brilló en cuanto vio al dueño de aquella voz.

Era un chico alto y rubio de ojos color miel que la miraba con amabilidad. Y solo un momento bastó para que Sucrette se perdiera en esa mirada dorada, clara como sol. Como el perfecto caballero de sus sueños románticos. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, y cuando al fin pudo responder su rostro se coloreó de leve rojo.

— Eh, ¡gracias! ¡Sí, sí, soy nueva! Y, bueno, me han dicho que hable contigo. Soy... Sucrette...

— Es un placer conocerte, soy Nathaniel.

Sucrette supo entonces lo que era el amor a primera vista.

°•°•°

Los días de Sucrette001 cambiaron por completo. Con la presencia del doctor Nath su vida se llenó de la luz y el color que tanto deseaba. Y casi, casi podía sentirse humana.

— ¿Sabes? —le dijo Nath a la delicada androide, mientras la tomaba de la mano—. A veces llego a pensar que ya te conocía.

Papá y Mamá tenían razón, Sucrette001 no necesitaba un corazón para sentir el amor de su alma gemela.


	3. El amor es un bandido

**Corazón de Melón y sus personajes no me pertenecen Créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Sucrette era un tipo muy especial de chica, cuya existencia siempre estaba rodeada de peligro y adrenalina. Su vida era un constante vaivén de emociones, tan intensas como ella misma. Los deportes extremos era su adicción, las altas velocidades su pasión, y caminar por la delgada cuerda entre la vida y la muerte parecía tan natural en ella.

Sobre todo se le daba bien atraer a los chicos malos. Como Castiel, su ingobernable y ardiente novio.

No era el primer hombre en su vida, pero Sucrette sabía que ninguno podía compararse a su bandido de cabello rojo. Sus besos encarnaban la fuerza de un huracán tocando tierra, dejando sus labios rojos, suplicando por más. Él poseía esa voz grave y dominante que provocaba a su corazón palpitar con locura y a sus piernas temblar como gelatina.

Castiel era el chico que mamá y papá desaprobaban. El chico del cual sus amigos murmuraban. El que los maestros detestaban. El que todos le pedían a Sucrette que dejara.

Él era la perfecta representación de la rebeldía juvenil; ella la extravagante chica amante del peligro. Ambos se convertían en una pareja explosiva, salida de una película de acción.

Y así de explosiva era su relación, en un continuo sube y baja de felicidad controlado por sus propios temperamentos y esas emociones discordantes tan características de la adolescencia. Sucrette sentía que estaba sentada en una bomba de tiempo cuyo reloj se atrasaba o adelantaba, pero que inevitablemente estallaría en caos. Un ciclo de "te amo" y "No te soporto" agotador, pero adictivo.

Y aun así lo quería, más allá de la atracción física, más allá de lo viva que la hacía sentir. Lo amaba por la firmeza en sus ideas, por la persistencia con la que seguía sus metas, y el celoso corazón sediento de justicia que pocas veces mostraba. Sucrette lo amaba porque la cuidaba y quería a su manera.

Y si la vida determinaba que ese alocado amor terminaría en lágrimas y desgracia, que así fuera. Sucrette estaba dispuesta a lidiar con las consecuencias y mandar por el drenaje las opiniones de todos, con tal de pasar el resto de sus días con él.

Ella daría la vida por caminar siempre a su lado, como esa mañana, escucharlo reír por el último regaño y captar su gris mirada de amor disimulada al bajar las escaleras. Oh, sí. Sucrette daría la vida.

Y tal vez fue el destino quien tomó esas palabras, pues un traspié al filo del escalón la hizo tambalear y mandarla rodando hasta el suelo. Su vista se oscureció y sólo alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de Castiel pidiendo ayuda.

Extrañamente, lo último que Sucrette pensó antes de perder por completo el conocimiento fue: «Ojalá que mi vida lo valga.»

°•°•°

 _CALIFORNIA_ _, 1840._

Toda la existencia de Sucrette se resumía en una frase: **SE** **BUSCA**.

Grande y llamativo, con su rostro mal dibujado y un alto precio de recompensa; colocado en cada pueblo polvoriento de la comarca. Sucrette era la líder de la banda más buscada en el condado, culpable de cargos como extorsión, asaltos y desorden público. Con justa razón se había ganado la furia de los sheriff y la admiración de los pequeños delincuentes locales.

Ella tenía la astucia de una serpiente, la agilidad para escapar de cualquier situación, y la resistencia para soportar cualquier cambio. Su nombre era un sinónimo de sensual caos, pues lo guapa no le quitaba lo delincuente. Acompañada de su leal banda se convertía en una langosta que dejaba tras de sí un rastro de desolación, asaltando banco tras banco, volviendo un caos las tabernas y vaciando los bolsillos de los adinerados -e ingenuos- hombres que caían en sus engaños.

Y, sin embargo, Sucrette no era la mujer sin corazón que muchos querían creer. Cuidaba de los suyos a costa de sus necesidades, defendía a las mujeres en desgracia que tenían la suerte de encontrarla, y jamás se metía con quienes carecían de medios de vida. He allí la razón de la lealtad de su banda y el respeto de algunos pueblerinos. Era una mujer codiciosa, pero no egoísta. Una mujer que amaba el peligro y lo utilizaba para sobrevivir en un mundo duro y cruel.

Aunque otras bandas la despreciaban, se mantenían alejadas de ella por respeto. Excepto una.

\- Su, parece que tu admirador ha llegado -la mano derecha de la líder, una joven llamada Rosalya, señaló a la lejanía, donde una polvareda avanzaba hacia ellas con rapidez.

Sucrette y sus compañeras solían pasar gran parte del tiempo en las áreas altas del desierto y árido páramo, donde observar y huir ante una situación de emergencia era mucho más fácil. Allí es donde podía encontrarla quien así lo deseara. Y en ese momento, Sucrette sabía con exactitud quién la buscaba. Montó en su caballo en dirección a la gran nube de polvo, sus chicas siguiéndola justo detrás. Unos metros después se detuvo con una burlona sonrisa, lamiendo sus labios en deliciosa expectación.

Sucrette no sólo atraía el peligro, también a los hombres peligrosos. Como Castiel, el bandido más odiado de la región.

El líder de la banda rival solía buscarla frecuentemente y era el único hombre ante el cual Sucrette bajaba sus defensas y caía rendida en sus brazos. Era una adicta de sus intensos besos, de la firme mirada de sus ojos y de su dominante voz. Tal vez nunca lo admitiría, pero lo amaba en verdad, no sólo en un sentido físico y pasional. Amaba su carácter protector, sus palabras directas y libres de engaño, su persistencia. Aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pues ambos eran tercos y orgullosos. Parecían estar en un constante círculo de amor y rivalidad, unidos por la pasión pero divididos por sus propios intereses.

Juntos era una pareja explosiva. Su relación era como dinamita cuya mecha estaba a punto de acabar. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a soportar el desastre venidero.

Sucrette daría lo que fuera por pasar el resto de sus días al lado de un hombre como Castiel. Por descansar entre sus brazos como esa noche, reír juntos por su última persecución y beber cada segundo de su mirada gris llena de amor. Oh, sí, ella daría hasta la vida.

Lo que Sucrette no imaginaba es que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, pues el destino toma siempre los juramentos a pecho. Un disparo se escuchó en medio de la noche; una de sus chicas -Debrah, creía recordar- cegada por los celos y la envidia le apuntaba con una mano temblorosa, sólo para dispararse ella misma un segundo después.

Sucrette sintió la sangre a un costado de su cuerpo, escuchó los gritos de su amado Castiel suplicando que resistiera, y a través de la bruma causada por el dolor soltó una risa ahogada. «Estúpido destino, espero que mi vida lo valga», fue lo que pensó antes de que el último respiro de vida escapara de sus labios.

°•°•°

Sucrette escuchó que llamaban su nombre e intentó abrir los ojos. Se encontró con la mirada gris de su novio, quien lucía tan preocupado como nunca lo había visto antes. Las luces de la habitación era molestas y le causaban un ligero dolor, pero sentir la mano de su novio le tranquilizaba. Castiel le contó de la caída accidental en las escaleras y la angustia en su voz conmovió a Sucrette hasta el corazón.

Ella no lo sabía, pero ya había dado su vida para estar junto a él.


End file.
